Eve of Destruction
by Pun212
Summary: This is how I would have done Eve of Destruction. This is a huge epic tale of the Marvel Universe
1. Storm Clouds Gathering

****

Eve of Destruction

Storm Clouds Gathering.

Philly 

"What da fuck,"" shouted young Tyrone Newton as he pointed to the figure dressed in red that floated above the ground. "Who da fuck is you."

"I am called Magneto," he replied his voice booming and echoing through the alley. "I came to make you an offer."

"I'm listening," said Tyrone cautiously.

"As you are probably aware you are a mutant. You have been blessed with gifts that make you better then normal people." As he spoke a police care rolled up. Two police officers jumped out of the car with their guns up. Both had shotguns pointing at the two mutants.

"Freeze Mutie," shouted one of the officers.

"You see," went Magneto. "I have committed no crime, yet they wish to arrest me."

"I said freeze," one of the officers said while cocking his shotgun.

"Where was I. I hate being interrupted while I'm talking"

As Magneto talked to Tyrone, he ignored the two police officers. This annoyed them so they raised their weapons and fired. Buckshot erupted from the shotguns in a loud bang, as it flew toward Magneto. Suddenly the buckshot stopped in mid air and turned around and flew toward the police officers. The 12 gauge went right through the officers' bodies and killed them on the spot. As there bodies fell to the ground the squad car they came in started to break apart spraying parts all over the street.

"So Tyrone, you have heard my offer. Do you accept?" Magneto said.

"I`m sick of having to hide my gifts and trying to blend in. Yes I accept."

After he accepted the seat from the car rose above the ground. Then another part of the car rose up and attached to the seat and acted as a footrest.

"It is a long trip to Genosha my friend. Please sit down and relax. We are beginning our ascension up the food chain."

****

Wakanda

"I'm sorry lord T`Challa, but the Genoshains keep refusing to speak to us. They keep saying Magneto is occupied with matters of state and then hang up."

"Ok, since they don`t want to speak to us, what has intelligence turned up," calmly said the Black Panther.

"Well according to satellite images Magneto's forces are attacking human settlements outside of the city. There is also heavy fighting between Human Resistance Forces and Magneto's forces," as he spoke he received new information in his earpiece and new data showed up on the computer display, "My lord new intel says that Magneto has arrived and ended the fighting."

"How," said the Panther.

"According to reports, he flew in and," he tapped his earpiece.

"Well," said the Panther.

"Well my liege he flew and tore all the humans' apart limb from limb," he said his face pale from shock.

"Put our defense forces on highest alert, and station troops by the Genoshian border. We can expect a lot of refugees soon. Have our forces set up hospitals for the wounded. I want our finest doctors flew out there to treat them. I also want enough beds there for every single man woman and child. When the refugees start coming here I want them all run through genetic scanners. If a mutant comes into Wakanda and appears hostile, capture it, if capturing it is hard I want it killed." Panther said, as he walked out of the room. His bodyguard silently followed behind him, holding his riffle up high. The Panther walked out and a couple of minutes later walked into a guestroom.

"Ororo," he said as his guest stood up to meet him. "I am sorry but you must leave Wakanda as fast as possible."

"Why, what happened,' she said sounding very concerned.

"There was an incident in Genosha. You must go to America and speak with Prof. X. There is no time to explain right now. There is a high-speed jet waiting for you. All the information you will need is on that jet. I have to oversee matter of civil defense and I must address the U.N. Good bye Ororo," he said while quickly walking out. 

****


	2. The Beginning

Authors Note: This takes Place during the Eve of Destruction. This is right after Cyclops returned from Egypt after being rescued by Jean and Cable. If you have any other questions contact me at andrewv36@hotmail.com. Oh yeah before I forget. I don`t own any of these characters. If I did my name would be Stan Lee and I would have a big house. I`m just borrowing them because I feel I can tell Eve of Destruction better then Lobell did. Enjoy the story.

Westchester

"**Professor**," went a ghostly voice as it echoed across the landscape. As the call continued it got stronger as Professor Charles Xavier woke up from his deep sleep.

"**Ororo what is it**," went Xavier as he replied to the call.

"**Charles, I'm sorry about waking up. I forgot about the time difference between Wakanda and Westchester.**"

"**No problem Ororo, your mind is busy. What's wrong ."**

"There has been a problem in Genosha and T`Challa felt it wasn't safe in Wakanda. He hid it well but I could tell he was worried. Professor I looked over all the Intel that T`Challa has gathered. Download it from my mind. My ride is descending from the upper atmosphere..."

"And the reentry will interfere with our mind link and me taking it from your mind is faster then you relaying everything to me," went Professor Xavier as he finished her sentence. As the information entered Xavier's brain he got out of bed and went into his wheelchair. After strapping himself in, he rolled toward the War Room in the lower levels of his mansion. After a quick trip he entered the War Room and to his surprise saw Scott Summer aka Cyclops sitting at a computer monitor.

"Hello Professor," said Cyclops with out even looking up.

"Hello Scott, Why are you up at this time."

"Ever since I got back from Egypt, I've had trouble sleeping. The real question is why are you up at this time."

"Ororo woke me up."

"Isn't she in Wakanda visiting T`Challa."

"She was, but a situation arose and she had to leave. It is because of that situation that I am up. Scott I want you to put the Mansion's defenses on high alert and call in all current X-Men. When they arrive I will tell you what is happening."

"Ok Professor, I'll get on it," he said as he started to check on all the active members of the X-Men.

New York City Museum of Natural History

The museum is a very popular tourist attraction in New York City. During the day large crowds of people pack in to see all types of wondrous things, from dinosaur bones, to mummies. Lately people have come to see a rare pearl, that is on loan from Prince Namor. This wonderful pearl is the largest in the world and is pitch black. It's a rare and valuable piece of jewelry and it is also the reason why the X-Man known, as Gambit would visit the museum.

After disabling an alarm on the roof he quietly entered the museum after blowing the locks on a skylight. He descended down from the roof and entered the main hallway. According to a map on the wall he had to turn left. Sticking to the shadows he moved closer and closer toward his target.

As he got closer he saw a night security guard. A quick karate chop to the back of the neck and he was no longer a concern. After handcuffing him to a urinal he made his way closer to the pearl. As he got there he saw 2 security guards on station there drinking coffee. As he hid in the shadows to plan out his next move a loud beep came from his trench coat. 

"What's that," yelled the guards as they dropped the coffee and drew their weapons.

As they looked around, 2 playing cards exploded right in front of them. After checking to see if the guards were alive he checked his beeper. After reading the display he left as fast as possible. Seems he was needed back at the mansion as soon as possible.

****

The United Nations

The next day

"Where is T`Challa," yelled a highly annoyed Canadian Ambassador. "We have been waiting here for him to address us yet he has not shown up yet. I vote we take recess until T`Challa arrives."

Just as the ambassadors get up and leave the doors open. First enters 5 body guards dressed in African Tribal gear holding up hi-tech assault riffles. Then enters T`Challa ruler of Wakanda in his full Black Panther Costume with a long black cape. He walks to the podium and after checking to see if his microphone is on starts to address the U.N.

"I am sorry for the long delay, I was overseeing matters of civil defense and I am afraid it took longer then planned. Yesterday Wakandan Intelligence discovered that Magneto has an army full of healthy mutates. It seems that since the cure for the Legacy Virus has gone airborne he now has a super powered army. With that large army he has started attacking human settlements in Genosha. He has been responsible for the deaths of men, women and children."

"This is an outrage," yelled the Genoshain ambassador. "We have done no such thing."

"Silence," went T`Challa. "We have evidence supporting our claims. Here to support our evidence is my minister of defense."

With that a middle aged man walked up to the podium. He pressed a control on a remote and the lights in the room dimmed and the podium lights went on. He then started his presentation as the U.N. bore witness to his damning evidence.

****

Westchester

"That is all the information we have at this time," said Prof. X as he concluded his presentation and looked around at his students. The war room is big but today it was packed. Cyclops and his wife Phoenix sitting by Prof. X`s side. Wolverine, Storm, Gambit, Bishop, Rouge, Iceman, Nightcrawler, and Archangel sitting down at the table. Standing up Psylock, Thunderbird, Beast and Cable.

"According to Wakandan Intel," said Cyclops as he stood up. "The number of refuges has been on a steady decline. Wakanda thinks that Magneto's forces are preventing refuges from escaping. With permission from T`Challa I am going to lead a small team into Genosha. My team will consist of me, Wolverine, Gambit, and Psylock. We will meet up with Polaris already in Genosha and travel the underground route from Genosha to Wakanda. We will neutralize what ever forces Magneto has in place, double back and then lead the refugees to safety. Then when the escape route is secure we meet back at T`Challa`s place. Then we stay there until we receive further instructions from the Professor. Any questions"

"Yeah Slim, When do we leave," said Wolverine as he lit up a cigar.

"As soon as possible."

****

To Be Continued 


	3. 

****

The Untied Nations

"This is Trish Tilby reporting live outside the U.N. Sources have reported that T`Challa king of the advanced nation of Wakanda has stormed in and addressed a closed session of the U.N. Sources report that the meeting is over and we hope to get a comment. Hold on, there he is now. Lets see if we can get a comment," said Trish as her and her cameraman joined a huge crowd as they ran toward the Black Panther.

Clad in his tribal gear and escorted by 5 bodyguards they tried to make there way through the crowd of rabid reporters as a high pitched sound started to come from a man near the crowd. Everybody looked at the man as he clapped his hands and a huge concession blast rocked the crowd of people. Reporters flew everywhere as he clapped his hands again and another concession blast hit the panther and his guards. The Panther could taste blood in his mouth as he hit a nearby wall and flew to the ground hard. The guy then clapped again and Panther leaped out of the way of the blast. He clapped again and once again he missed the Panther and then flew to the ground as a police officer shot him. As he flew to the ground the Panther ran to him and grabbed him. He then looked up at the Panther and spat blood at him and then died.

The Panther let his body drop to the ground and then 3 men stepped out of an alley. The first man wearing black raised his arms and bolts of electricity shot out and fried the police car. Another man then picked up a parked car and threw it at the Black Panther. The Panther got out of the way and ran toward the man. As he got closer another man dropkicked him.

"Sorry kitty cat, can't let you hit him"

"Who are you" asked the Panther as he ducked out of the way of another kick.

"Names Mikey and me and my friends were told to take care of you," he said. 

After the words left his mouth he caught a kick to the stomach and got slashed as the Panther cut his face open with his claws. As Mikey fell Panther's enhanced sense of smell picked up 5 new scents on the breeze. An X-Men team of Cable, Rouge, Iceman, Bishop, and Nightcrawler entered the fight. Meanwhile the rookie X-Man known as Thunderbird and the mutant Archangel handled crowd control along with Spider-Man who had just swung in after he put his camera and Peter Parker's clothes in a web bag that is hiding on the roof of a nearby building.

In five minutes the fight was over as the X-Men quickly took care of the 3 mutants. After the fight Spider-Man and Archangel both left the scene quickly carrying injured bystanders to a near by hospital. The X-Men and the Black Panther then got on the X-Men`s jet and they traveled toward Westchester.

"I am grateful for your assistance," said the Panther as he sat down.

"No Problem Sugah," said Rouge as she went to the cockpit.

"Are you hurt," said Cable as he walked up to the Panther holding a med kit.

"No I am uninjured. How long till we arrive at the Mansion. I must speak to Xavier."

"We should be there in about 5 minutes," said Cable.

**Westchester**

The jet touched down smoothly as Cyclops, Beast, and Professor X walked into the hanger to greet the team as they stepped off the plane. As the various X-Men minus Archangel stepped off the jet they were greeted by Beast as Cyclops asked to be briefed on what happened. T`Challa stepped off last and was greeted by Prof. X with a handshake.

**"Those are some good soldiers you have there. Especially the one called Cable," **thought T`Challa.

****

"His father Cyclops would be glad to hear that," replied Prof. X. 

"So Professor, when is your team of X-Men going to depart," said T`Challa out loud.

"Cyclops's team is ready to go," said Prof. X.

"Good. I will leave with them"

"I have just called the team. Gambit, Wolverine and Psylok are on there way here," said Prof. X.

After a couple of minutes all the X-Men arrived and boarded the plane, minus Cyclops who was busy saying goodbye to Jean and Cable. After receiving a kiss from Jean, Cyclops boarded the jet and entered the cockpit. Soon after the jet was on its way to Wakanda.

"Hey Slim what movie are we gonna see on this long flight," said Wolverine as he lit up a cigar.

"Panther is providing the in-flight movie today. It is called eyes over Genosha. Its real time satellite feeds from the beautiful home of Magneto," said Cyclops as he put the jet on autopilot. Gambit and Psyclok took the opportunity to nap while Panther used a Koyoto card to discuss matters of state with one of his advisers.

****

Yankee Stadium

"Put the girl down," went the cold mechanical voice of Iron Man. 

"Not until I get free passage to Genosha. Fuck staying here," went the panicked voice of a mutant who at the moment is holding a girl hostage.

"Put her down and I'll personally fly you there myself," went Iron Man.

"No, You'll lock me up and and," his voice trailed off as he fell. Right behind him The Wasp went back to back to her normal size and consoled the girl, who was just a hostage.

After the Wasp consoled her, the two avengers flew off to their headquarters in a nice mansion in the heart of Manhattan. About 5 minutes into the flight Iron Man received a distress call from a Stark Enterprises ship out in the middle of the Atlantic. He turned around and went as fast as he can. It seems the crew is under attack from mutant terrorists who snuck on the ship.

****

Wakanda

"In my country we have a fine tradition," said the Black Panther as he addressed the X-Men in the room. "Before a great battle our finest warriors would gather around and feast. They will eat and have fun, because every warrior knows they might not survive the next day. So I T`Challa present to you, this fine feast." As he said that the doors opened and waiters rushed in and put food out on the table. "Eat my friends for we don't know if you will make it back," he said and raised a glass to the X-Men.

The X-Men raised there glasses then took a long drink and started to eat the fine food that was presented to them by Wakanda`s finest chiefs


End file.
